faithfully_finchel_foreverfandomcom-20200213-history
Brody-Rachel Relationship
The Rachel-Brody Relationship is the relationship between Brody Weston and Rachel Berry, that is also commonly known as Brochel, and other times they are referred to as Westberry. Episodes The New Rachel Rachel and Brody meet for the first time when Brody leaves the shower completely nude while Rachel is in the bathroom at the same time. They have a chat and realize that they have a few things in common. When Rachel is nervous because she has to sing a song in front of the entire university, Brody encourages her so that her rendition of New York State of Mind goes well. Brody is the only one clapping when Rachel finishes her performance, but Carmen Tibideaux is also impressed. Sometime later, while Rachel is looking at a picture of Finn, Brody interferes and tells her that her relationship is doomed, like when he broke up with his girlfriend six weeks after he came to NYADA. Rachel says that she and Finn won't end up like that for she won't turn her back on him. Brody says that nobody says she should, but tells her she shouldn't dwell in the past and should look on shaping her future because she moved to New York and became this new and improved girl. Brody then takes her iPhone and snaps a picture of both of them and tells her to remember what he says. He then offers to walk her to class. Britney 2.0 Brody is working out on a park bench in New York when Rachel comes by him to ask him to help her with a "sexy" assignment after Cassandra July tells Rachel that she is not "sexy enough" to dance the tango. The two put on a very sexual performance of Britney Spears' Oops!... I Did It Again with the other NYADA dance students. Cassandra was unimpressed by the performance. Brody comes to Rachel's defense by saying that she was great, but Cassandra claims that Brody was great and Rachel was "just okay", claiming that "Maria von Trapp, Willie Loman, and Shrek" were roles more suited for Rachel. This angers Rachel and she tells Cassandra off which gets her kicked out of the class. When Rachel is painting a heart around Finn's name back in her and Kurt's new apartment, Brody stops by the loft to give her flowers (orchids) and reveals his feelings for her. However, just as he is about to kiss her, she pushes him away and he realizes that she is still in love with Finn. Brody tells her he'll respect her boundaries, but affirms that even when they are together during class, he will still be thinking about kissing her. Later, during the Everytime montage, as Rachel dances with a boy instructed by Cassandra, Brody is seen outside the room, smiling and happy Rachel gets to participate in class again. Also, Rachel is seen painting over Finn's name, implying that she is ready to move on. Makeover Brody walks in on Rachel as she does stretches. Brody compliments her on her new makeover and reveals that he had a makeover, claiming that he was a "scrawny kid with a bad haircut and a unibrow." Brody once again tells Rachel that he likes her, which makes her smile bashfully. Rachel goes to the piano to practice the song A Change Would Do You Good. They both sing across New York, taking pictures before ending up back in the NYADA dance studio where Brody tells her that she is amazing. Impulsively, Rachel asks him to come over so she can cook dinner for him. Later, Rachel is cooking dinner but burns it accidentally. When Brody arrives, they have a pizza dinner instead, laughing off Rachel's shocking cooking skills. Their talk eventually comes to what they were like when they were young and secrets they haven't told anyone. When Rachel mentions Finn, Brody reiterates that they are just friends, however they kiss intensely seconds later (they lie down maybe implying more). A knock comes at the door, where Rachel laughs as she tells Brody that it would be Kurt, forgetting his keys again. Rachel then opens the door revealing Finn standing there. Brody stands up and Finn looks at Rachel then Brody and the episode ends. The Break-Up Finn and Rachel are feeling awkward after Finn caught Rachel with Brody. However, Rachel insists that they are just friends. Later, when Rachel and Finn double dates with Kurt and Blaine at the karaoke bar, Callbacks, Brody runs into the foursome, providing an awkward situation. Finn then insists that Rachel and Brody sing a duet together on the karaoke, in which they are hesitant but they agree. They sing a pleasant rendition of Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break, which is well received by the patrons. After the date, Rachel admits that she and Brody kissed because they had broken up she thought Finn wanted her to move on but this still upsets Finn leading them to sing Don't Speak. Glease Cassandra starts off Dance 101 by inviting upperclassmen, including Brody, to assist her in her class, and Brody and Rachel immediately pair off together. Rachel is excited to see him and informs him on her decision to audition for The Glass Menagerie. Cassandra interrupts their conversation and that ends their interaction for the episode, but not before Rachel makes arrangements with Brody to help her with her audition. Rachel, instead of working with Brody as planned she leaves to support Kurt in Lima to see the McKinley High School production of Grease that is being directed by Finn and starring Blaine, at the encouragement of Cassandra. Cassandra then devises a plan to seduce Brody during There Are Worse Things I Could Do and sleep with him. After getting emotional during the Grease production, Rachel calls Brody's phone in which Cassandra answers and cruelly informs Rachel of her and Brody's affair and berates Rachel for being naive about Brody, her audition leaving Rachel devastated. Rachel chooses to leave McKinley but not before being confronted by Finn who assumes she was crying over Brody, but she was crying over several things. This then gets Finn to break all communication between the two of them. Thanksgiving Rachel is in her dance class when Brody walks in taking Cassandra's place. Rachel then starts packing her stuff and tries to leave. When Brody confronts her, he sense the anger she's having. Rachel tells him that she is angry with the hook-up he had with Cassandra, but he defends himself saying he came onto her and that it was her who walked away from their plans for another guy. He then grabs her for foxtrot partners. During the dance, Brody gives Rachel a reality check. He tells her that they are now adults and that involves making adult choices, and that he made herself unavailable and that people can't be mindreaders. She fires back telling him that you don't need to be a mindreader to now that they are mortal enemies. However, Brody doesn't want to risk the friendship the two have developed and tells her that it won't happen again, which Rachel accepts. He then changes topics entirely, asking if she is going back to Ohio for Thanksgiving. Rachel tells him about her plans with Kurt, and he finds that slightly depressing (knowing her cooking). He tells her that he can't afford to go home, and invites himself over but also offering to cook for them. Rachel appears caught off-guard for a second, but then agrees to his request with a warm smile. He then makes a joke about inviting Cassandra, and Rachel laughs at it, implying that all is forgiven. At Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Rachel is smiling over the witty conversation that Brody and Kurt are having. She then speaks up saying that this is great, and Brody agrees but adds that there is no singing. Immediately Kurt looks to him in shock, and Rachel with humorous anger. Brody then gets Rachel to help butter the turkey. When she help, Brody insists that she's doing it wrong and holds her hands showing her the correct motion. When dinner is served, Brody and Rachel sit beside each other. Brody then tells Kurt that he can start carving the turkey, but says that he's not going to eat after watching the two of them rub the turkey. Coincidentally, there is a knock at the door and guests that Isabelle Wright invited enter to what they were told was a party (Kurt invited Isabelle). Then when Isabelle arrives, Kurt, Isabelle and Rachel burst into Let's Have A Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Brody is caught by surprise seeing everyone burst into song and choreography. Later on, Brody joins in on the fun and follows Rachel's lead in the dance. Swan Song Brody is seen standing on the sidestage stairs giving Rachel a pep-talk before she goes on-stage at the NYADA Winter Showcase. Afterwards, he holds her hand and tells her that she will be great. He then steps up the stairs past Rachel to leave but she stops him and kisses him. He then asks her what the kiss was for and she explains that she is just going to do things like she's never going to get another chance again. Kurt then interrupts them and tells Rachel that she is up next. When Rachel performs Being Good Isn't Good Enough, Brody is seen smiling at her and gives a standing ovation at the end of the song along with the rest of the crowd. He shouts "encore." At the end of O Holy Night, Rachel runs and hugs Kurt and then Brody. Later on in the episode, Kurt is asked to perform in the Showcase. While he is singing Being Alive and he gets to the lyrics: "somebody hold me too close" the camera goes off of Kurt and onto Brody and Rachel who look at each other and then Brody takes Rachel's hand and holds it for the rest of the song. Sadie Hawkins In the beginning of the episode, Rachel reveals to Kurt that Brody spent the night because it was a long commute from his apartment to hers. Throughout the episode, Rachel has become too busy to hang out with Kurt due to investing all of her time with Brody. Kurt explains that she runs off to help Brody with something that will no doubt have Brody shirtless. Later on, Rachel cooks a turkey burger for Brody but he arrives forty-five minutes late which angers Rachel. Brody apologizes for missing the dinner and tells her that she is priceless and he would go to the end of the world for her. The two later dance with each other during a montage scene to Ryder's I Only Have Eyes For You and Brody tells her that he will try to find a place closer to Rachel, to which Rachel asks him to move in with her. Naked In this episode, Brody comes out and sits in front of Kurt, completely nude. Kurt scolds him and tells Rachel off for letting her boyfriend sit his bare ass down on his vintage flea market chairs. When Rachel talks about her topless scene in a student film, Brody supports her, but Kurt does not. Brody defends her by saying that in order for Rachel to win an Oscar, she has to expose herself. Rachel says she'll do the scene regardless of whether Kurt wants to support her or not. Diva Because of Rachel's insufferable attitude since the Winter Showcase, Kurt has decided to knock Rachel down a peg by challenging her to a diva off at an event titled 'Midnight Madness'. Rachel asks Brody what a Midnight Madness is and he explains that it is basically NYADA's fight club but with singing instead of punching. When they later perform Bring Him Home, Brody is seen smiling at both of their performances, not showing any biased favor towards his girlfriend. Even when Kurt is voted the winner, he remains impartial. I Do Brody does not come to Lima for Will's wedding, however, he is mentioned by Rachel several times during her meeting with Finn. She mentions that Brody felt weird about going to a stranger's wedding. Once Rachel comes home, Brody has decorated the entire house for Valentine's Day. They share a few kisses and Brody notices that she is kissing differently and asks if Rachel has seen Finn. Rachel denies anything has happened between the two. When Rachel asks if Brody has done anything interesting, he denies and says he's been at home watching work-out videos, but a cutaway scene showing Brody leaving a hotel with money, obviously implying he has been prostituting himself. At the end of the episode during Anything Could Happen, Brody and Rachel are seen sleeping in the same bed. When, Rachel gets up to got to the bathroom to take a pregancy test. Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples